


Excitement

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Ian Gallagher [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's excited about Mickey's release. Ian's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

I’ve been incredibly excited for the last week before Mickey’s release. Well that’s not true. After I got over the initial shock of his incarceration I started to look forward to his discharge. Like bone curling, giggle worthy excited. Nothing could dampen my high and I drank it in for all it was worth. I loved this feeling. When Mandy told me what day Mickey was being released I made sure to be off work so I could go with her. I told her I was going for her protection and she scoffed at me but let me come anyways just like I knew she would. The train ride over was spent with me biting my nails and trying to keep up with the conversation Mandy was trying to have with me. If she noticed I was nervous she didn’t say anything. I was glad for that. I had been so careful all year with what I asked about Mickey and how I made sure he was brought up during our talks. I’d hate to be outted now, especially when he and I weren’t even able to fuck. 

Thank God for Mandy. I was so grateful to have her in my life and acting as my ‘beard’. We are standing outside the jail talking about our neighborhood and being related to the bad guys when the doors open and finally there he is. 

Mickey is strutting towards us looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Like he hadn’t just been locked up for a year.

I can’t stop the jump of my heart when I see him, the nervousness that has my hands slightly shaking. I put them in my pockets trying to steady my nerves. He’s his cocky self in no time and I appreciate the familiarity. He ignores me, acts like I’m not there as he hugs his sister.

No matter how hardcore he is acting I know he is happy to see me. I can see it in the unfathomable gaze his eyes give me. The way he looks me up and down. I know he appreciates what he sees and the heat still surges between us. The change in me is apparent and I can’t stop the smile that seems to be plastered to my face. I try to hide it from Mandy, knowing full well she can’t know why I am as happy as I am. 

But it’s not working. She’ll ask me about it later. I’ll make up some story about brothery-sistery love. But for now … for right now all I want to do is stare at this man. Soak in his presence like a lizard on a rock in the sun. 

He’s bulked up like I have and his body is leaner, his shoulders more broad. I can’t wait to run my tongue along each and every defined muscle. I didn’t realize he was shorter than me until I put my arm around him. Huh … that’s kind of hot. Never in my life did I think I’d have a thing for short, dark haired tough guys. He shrugs my arm off but not before he leans a bit into me. Giving my insides that same familiar tingle. 

My mind starts imaging things, places where we can be together. 

The train ride home is torturous. I want to touch him and I have to stop myself before I actually do just that. Our hands brush each other’s, our knees as well and I know he feels the electricity same as me. Our eyes meet and we have a silent conversation, both of us knowing exactly how this night is going to end up. 

Mandy is chattering away telling Mickey all about what his father and brothers have been up to. It’s then that I learn Terry is away this weekend with the boys doing God knows what. 

Good then I can get Mickey alone. Alone and naked and me balls deep inside him. 

I’m so lost in thought plotting what I’m going to do to Mickey that I don’t realize we are at their house. 

“You coming in?” Mandy asks me.

“Nah, I have to go to work for a few hours,” I tell her.

“Ok, see ya,” she says going into the house. 

Mickey stays and we are finally left alone. 

“Damn Gallagher, looking good,” he drawls rubbing at his bottom lip. 

I love when he does that. 

“You too Mick.”

“Am I going to see you later?” he asks me biting at his lip. 

Does he know what that does to me?

“Sure,” I say. “When?”

“What time you off work?”

“Nine.”

“Meet me here at nine thirty ok?” 

“Ok,” I smile before turning away. 

“Firecrotch?” 

I stop and turn around, smirking at the use of my nickname he gave me. “Yeah?”

He doesn’t say anything, just leers at me in his own special way that makes my cock hard and my hands start to sweat. 

“Later,” he says before walking into his house. 

God damn how am I going to work with this in my pants? I ask myself as I head to work, praying for time to move quickly and anticipating my night ahead with Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for their kudos. Hope you all are enjoying this!


End file.
